


“Let Nothing You Dismay”

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito's Christmas/birthday wish for Yue</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Let Nothing You Dismay”

As Yukito walked home from the university where he taught, a light snow began to fall. Students, also parting, waved to him and wished him a Merry Christmas. He returned the greetings, matching names to faces of students current and past. Once he had left the campus and the area immediately surrounding it, he became the only body around out of doors. The insulating clouds that were the birthplace of the airy snowflakes created that peculiar quiet that happens during snowfall. He walked along, past houses lighted against the winter gray, with just the sound of his shoes shuffling the flakes, beginning to stick where they fell, and his thoughts.

He was never truly alone. Within, there was someone who perpetually watched through Yukito’s eyes. He sent a thought to Yue, _neither of us are ever alone._

 _Yue_ , he thought, _today is my birthday. I know that my memories of birthday are all false up until I met Touya, but they are still happy memories. Most of my fake memories are happy ones. I can only be a little regretful that my grandparents never existed. I still think of them and love them, even knowing they weren’t real. Thank you for the happy memories you gave to me._

I know that I was created so that you could get close to Sakura-chan. But because of that, I exist. I have Sakura-chan and Touya. Kinomoto-sensei and Syaoran-kun treat me as family. Because of you, I know Hiragizawa-san, Mizuki-sensei, Suppi-chan, and, well, Nakuru-san.

My birthday wish is that you have the same full life and happiness that I have. Yue, it’s Christmas. In all the years since I have known about you, Christmas has been a time of love with family and friends. Merry Christmas, Yue. I am glad to know you are here. Even if we didn’t have all the love we have, we would have each other. Those are my tidings of comfort and joy. I wish you peace.

He wound up the walk with the arrival home. Sakura and Syaoran cuddled in the living room, chatting with Tomoyo while their children played run-around-the-room-loudly with Keroberos. “Do you like the snow, Yukito-san?” Sakura called out to him, merrily waving a Sakura Card.

Their Christmas tree shined colored lights onto the piled presents below its branches. On the dining room table was a multi-layer cake decorated with candles. “Merry Christmas, Yuki,” said Touya as he greeted him with comfortable affection. “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
